


Christmas Shorts

by Skelespoo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fontcest, M/M, NSFW, Swapcest - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelespoo/pseuds/Skelespoo
Summary: These will be one shot christmas themed stories that will range from SFW to NSFW hence the explicit rating just to be safe as I used a little generator to gain some ideas to write about. Will primarily deal with the Underswap bros but also decided to mix in some UF Papyrus/US Sans ideas in there too that I will be doing in the future.





	

 

“Gck..f-fucking..ah shit I'm stuck..ok if I just..move like this and..w-whoa!”.

 

Muffled curses and hushed grunts of discomfort could be heard from the brick chimney, the words cutting off as something suddenly slid down the flue to the soot covered hearth below and landing in a haphazard heap with dust flying out the opening. For a moment the lump lay there groaning faintly in pain but luckily nothing was broken that they couldn't move themselves out of the chimney and up to their feet, the creature being the lanky skeleton monster named Papyrus himself dressed in his usual wear but with a Santa hat and fake beard around his face. After all these years of going down their chimney on the night of Christmas eve one would think it was an easy thing to accomplish, hell he certainly wasn't fat like the fabled fairy tale of the man who went and delivered presents this time of year, and even then he found it hard to believe someone that round could go through something so narrow. Oh well, it didn't matter so much. He was just happy that he could still keep up this little charade despite Sans being a bit more older now that most would have lost faith in such a thing as Santa clause. But not him and he enjoyed seeing such adorable excitement running through him every time, wondering what he would get even though truthfully most of his gifts were always from Papyrus; having saved most of the money from guarding his sentry post even if nine times out of ten he rarely did anything but sleep.

 

Dusting himself off before digging up the chimney to retrieve the sack of presents he'd been keeping hidden so that the younger monster wouldn't find them did the brown clothed bag tumble out with a pop, nearly sending him toppling towards the twinkling tree but luckily managed to catch himself before he smacked into it. _“Nyeheh..boy is he ever going to be surprised this year”_ the smoker thought to himself with a grin upon picturing those starry eyes lighting up come morning when he'd be woken up super early so that they could open their gifts, knowing for sure Sans would love some of the presents he'd gotten which for example were some pecies for his new battle armor he'd wanted to add since his old one was getting a bit rusty from occasional use. 

 

Quietly and quickly putting everything neatly under the decorated pine did Papyrus stuff the empty sack into his pockets, stepping over to the table where the tray of cookies and milk were laid out labelled for the jolly man and began eating them to make it look like that Santa had came just like always however..something felt like it was missing. Adjusting the bushy white beard did black pupils gaze around the tree to ponder over that thought while taking another bite out of the chocolate chip cookie, at first not realizing it until he managed to recall an earlier conversation he'd had with his little brother.

 

That's right..how could he have forgotten? Sans seemed really excited then normal this time around, almost bouncing up and down with an adorable flush against his cheeks and when asked why he was so happy he'd merely replied that he couldn't wait to give Santa a gift in return for all the hard work he'd been doing yet wouldn't elaborate on just what said gift was. Saying it was a surprise of some sort and now here the lanky skeleton was glancing about the tree wondering where it was. It certainly wasn't here and he knew the smaller monster hadn't put it under the tree before they'd gone to bed so..

 

A sudden soft noise of a being clearing their throat caught Papyrus's attention, causing him to spit out a shot of milk from his mouth as he was about to take a sip to wash down the taste of the sweet desserts, remaining frozen in place. Uh oh..he knew that voice anywhere. Shit had he woken up his sweet little brother with all that noise? Had he come to check to see what all the commotion was about? It would seem so and for a moment he was too afraid to turn his head around and yet all the while hoping maybe Sans couldn't see him all that well in the rather dimly lit living room. _“Ok man just keep it cool..maybe if you pretend he'll go back to sleep?”_ he thought quickly to himself and rather silly as he tried to deepen his voice, beginning to turn himself around with a boasting tone, “Ho, ho, hhhooooooly _shit_!”. 

 

He'd expected to lay eyes on his beloved sibling dressed in his space pajamas like he would normally wear, maybe perhaps carrying a blanket or pillow because sometimes he hated navigating alone in the dark but damn...he certainly wasn't expecting this. Eyes going wide like dinner plates and a rush of heat went down through Papyrus's body, completely taken aback and aroused by the sight of Sans standing in front of the living room doorway, his petite form dressed in a strapped black negligee that flared out into a skirt and of course the outfit was completed by a pair of stockings and a lacy black thong; a red bow tied around his neck. 

 

“Language” Sans chastised softly yet didn't seem to be annoyed like he usually was when he heard his brother swear, his blue blush growing bigger while taking a step further into the living room and his soul beginning to skip a beat the longer her felt Papyrus's eyes stay glued upon him, pulling the hem of the skirt up playfully, “Do you like your gift 'Santa'? Or..should I say Papy, mwehehe”.

 

“H..How did..?”.

 

“Oh it took me a little while to figure it out” the shorter monster replied after taking another step forward, his baby blues gazing up at his sibling almost apologetically upon adding, “And..I..I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner just how much you felt for me..Undyne let it slip a while back and after thinking about it I decided to give you my appreciation for everything that you do for me..sure its a little strange with us being brothers and all but..I can't see my life without you, Papyrus. You make me happy and I..I want to make you happy too”. The smoker wasn't sure if he should teleport to the fish woman's house and smack her or hug in joy, his skull still trying to process everything that was happening and let out a shuddering sigh in longing as Sans stepped so close he was nearly pressing against his body, feeling his smaller phalanges  dance up along his chest with his gaze turning shy, almost nervous that perhaps his older brother didn't like his gift, “You never did answer me though..do you..do you like this?”.

 

“Nnm..Oh I don't like it Sans, I _love_ it” the taller skeleton managed to purr out with his ecto tongue forming to lick across his mouth, hands trembling from adrenaline not wanting this to be a dream and if it was he never wanted to wake up, caressing the side of his sibling's skull before moving down to playfully pull at the red ribbon and feeling his soul beat faster upon seeing those eyes light up excitedly that they couldn't even compare to the lights on the tree they were much more beautiful. “Mwhehe! Great!” Sans giggled happily yet those starry pupils narrowed as he rather suddenly grabbed hold of the beard, pulling it down so the elastic would cause Papyrus to lower his head enough to be eye level with him, the orange flush growing brighter at the whispered words that were uttered lustfully, “Now..take off that silly beard, Papy..I don't deserve those gifts under the tree because I've been a _bad_ boy this year..and I think its time you give me a proper punishment, don't you think?”.

 

If that wasn't enough to break the poor smoker's long held control of his hormones for his sibling it certainly snapped then, grabbing hold of the other who let out a squeak in surprise and teleported to his bedroom just to show him how oh so long he'd waited for this moment to happen. Guess this was going to be a very merry Christmas for the both of them.

\---

END


End file.
